The Rebels
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: Hints of IsshinXRyuuken and IchiUri  Takes place when Ichigo and Uryuu are in Soul Society. Ryuuken and Isshin are battling hollows, fighting over their sons "Your damn son is rubbing off on mine" "What!"  Part I of ?


Tittle:The Rebels  
Pairings: Hints of IsshinXRyuuken and IchiUri  
Summary: Takes place when Ichigo and Uryuu are in Soul Society. Ryuuken and Isshin are battling hollows, fighting over their sons "Your damn son is rubbing off on mine" "What?"  
Part I of ?

..

..

Ryuuken sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with two long fingers. He had killed the hollow with ease, it wasn't that he was tired nor weak, not at all. In fact, he was simply annoyed at the fact that he had to clock out of work and cancel his appointment so that he could use his Hirenkyaku to appear before the large beast and shoot it a half a dozen times in the head before it could even turn around.

"Ah, are you the substitute Quincy?" A teasing, almost mocking voice said from behind the Quincy. Ryuuken didn't turn around, knowing fully well who it was behind him. "Ryuuken, I see you haven't changed much." Ryuuken cringed a bit at the use of his given name, a reaction unseen by the Shinigami behind him.

"Kurosaki. As loud and annoying as usual." Ryuuken responded, bow dispersing in a white and blue electric-like flash. Isshin pouted like a little child, a great contrast against his rugged appearance. "What do you want?"

"Well, It seems that you have everything handled here, just making sure no one was injured." Isshin commented, smiling gently. Ryuuken rolled his eyes, frowning. "What?" Isshin asked, clearly not pleased with the response.

"What, you don't think I can handle a simple little hollow?" Ryuuken says, annoyed. He begins to walk, knowing fully well that the ex Shinigami will follow him. "So you really haven't changed, have you?"

"Hey, that was low." Isshin pouts once more. "Anyway, things got pretty boring without Ichigo, and the mod soul he has in his body is pretty annoying." Isshin frowns at this, but continues. "It seems he's become a Shinigami…"

"And you tell me this because…?" Ryuuken says sardonically, hoping that the elder Kurosaki will just get bored and leave.

"Well it seems my son, the Inoue orphan girl, Yasutora-san and your own little Uri-kun have become a rag-tag group of unofficial heroes, neh?" Isshin grins and Ryuuken flinches. Isshin guffaws and slaps the Quincy in the back. "Uri-kun has become quite the rebel-rebel" Isshin teases and breaks out into another fit of laughter. "What a great father you have been!"

"Tch." Ryuuken scoffs and faces Isshin, all hints of mercy drained from his features. "It's your son that has become a bad influence on mine." Ryuuken corrects and gives a heated glare. "And if anything where to happen to him out there in Hueco Mundo I will personally make you and your stupid brute of a son pay." Isshin stops in his steps and smiles.

"If anything happens to your son…" Isshin looks at Ryuuken, all playfulness gone. "I will teach my son a lesson to not let those he cares about get injured." Ryuuken gives Isshin a long look before picking up on his walk.

"You're too strict on your son." Ryuuken says dismissively and Isshin laughs out loud.

"Hey, at least I live with my son!" Isshin laughs but stops abruptly as he rethinks his words. "I mean-SHIT!" Isshin dodges a stray arrow.

"My son left on his own accord; I watch him as best I can and what he does on his own is on his head, not mine. This all started when he met your son, so my son's 'rebelling' phase he is in now is all Ichigo's fault. Your damn son is rubbing off on mine!" Ryuuken shouts.

"Wait-what!" Isshin shouts in a shrill voice. His thoughts fill with various images of his son straddling Uryuu-chan, doing…naughty, naughty things. Isshin turned his head in time for a rush of blood to spill out of his nose. Ryuuken puffed his cheeks indignantly and a faint blush tainted his cheeks.

"Damn pervert. You really haven't changed, huh?" Ryuuken stood with his arms crossed across his chest, cheeks puffed out with a light blush spread across his pale cheeks. Isshin gawked at the…well, beautiful man, and more blood spilled from his nose. "Wait a minute…" Ryuuken took a moment to correct his thoughts and then glared at the Shinigami.

"YOU HAD PERVERTED THOUGHTS OF MY SON!" Ryuuken shouted. "YOU DAMN OLD PERVERT!" Ryuuken punched Isshin in the jaw and the Shinigami hit the ground. Hard.

"Not perverted thoughts of your son! I swear it!" Isshin shouts and scrambles away from the fuming Quincy.

"Then of what you sicko!" Ryuuken demands and raises his bow to Isshin's face. "Say it!"

"IT WAS MY SON DOING NAUGHTY THINGS TO URI-CHAN!" Isshin shouts and then took off with his shunpo.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**And for the next chapter, we'll see what shenanigans these two will get into!~ Leave a keyword for what you want or just say it and little Ryu-kun and Isshin-san will live it :P**


End file.
